villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bio-Broly
Bio-Broly is a mutated clone of the original Broly and the main antagonist of the Dragon Ball Z movie Bio-Broly. History Creation After the death of the original Broly at the hands of Goku, Gohan and Goten, a exiled priest named Maloja found a sample of Broly's blood. He took the blood to a wealthy man named Jaguar to create an exact clone of Broly. Jaguar brought the blood sample to a scientist named Dr. Collie to create the Broly clone. Shortly after, Dr. Collie and his team of scientists managed to create a stable clone of Broly known as Bio-Broly. Bio-Broly Revealed Shortly after Dr. Collie completed Bio-Broly, Jaguar decided to used his money to create other powerful bio-warriors. Jaguar wanted to do that to reveal that Mr. Satan is a fraud, so he sets up a fake tournament. However, the Z-Fighters intervene and are able to defeat his warriors. So he reveals his most powerful weapon, Bio-Broly. Trunks and Goten try to destroy the clone before he is released, but Bio-Broly escapes and is soon mutated by a mysterious liquid. Confronting the Z-Fighters Bio-Broly attempted to kill Mr. Satan, but Android 18 and Trunks intervened and prevent Mr. Satan from getting killed, but both of them get beaten down in the process. Trunks manages to get Bio-Broly between some chemical tanks, and destroys the tanks, hoping to destroy Bio-Broly. However, this only serves to make Bio-Broly even stronger. They escape the factory, and discover that sea water causes the Culture Fluid to turn to stone, so they use a Kamehameha to blast the sea water at Bio-Broly and he falls into the water. He starts to rise, but becomes stone as he does. Trunks and Goten then blast Bio-Broly, obliterating him. The actual Broly is mentioned at the end of the movie, where he is stated to be causing trouble in Hell, and Goku and Pikkon are sent to stop him. Personality Bio-Broly is even more mindless and rage-filled than his original counterpart. It's unknown how he would have turned out if he hadn't been mutated and deformed, but one may only assume he may not be any different from the original Broly. Bio-Broly has no mind or motives, he simply exists to wreck havoc and devastation all out of instinct. He attacks and kills with complete indiscrimination, no hesitation, nor reasoning whatsoever. Powers Bio-Broly has an incredibly high power level, though it's stated that his power level is significantly weaker than the original Broly. Like nearly every villain in the Dragon Ball series, Bio-Broly has superhuman strength, durability, and endurance. He also fly and can emit multiple Ki energy blasts. Some Ki attacks include; Eraser Cannon, Double Eraser Cannon, Bio-Hyper Beam, Mouth Energy Wave and a few others. He also can manipulate and regenerate his body since it's made out of a culture fluid. It's also possible that Bio-Broly can transform into both the Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan forms, seeing that Bio-Broly had the physical appearance of a Legendary Super Saiyan before he mutated into his current state. Gallery Dragon-ball-z-bio-broly-10.jpg|Bio-Broly in his containment unit Bio broly.jpg|Bio-Broly, pre-mutation Bio-Broly Mutated.jpg|Bio-Broly, post-mutation BioBrolypowerup.jpg Biobroly.jpg Trivia *Bio-Broly is never referred to as such in the film, instead he's referred to as "Broly". *The only line of dialogue Bio-Broly says is: "'''KAKAROT!'"'' *The containment unit Bio-Broly was in had the number 13 on it, which is symbolic of bad luck according to superstitions. *Out of all the movie villains, Bio-Broly is easily the most hated character of them all due to his unappealing design, the lack of Broly's formidability and his incredibly humiliating defeat. *As a result of his unpopularity, Bio-Broly has only appeared in two video games since the movie's release, compared to his original counterpart who has appeared in almost every single game. Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Brutes Category:Mute Category:Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creation Category:Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Mutated Category:Fighters Category:Titular Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Zombies Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Wrathful Category:Ferals Category:Obsessed Category:Giant Category:Amoral Category:Video Game Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Tragic Category:Outcast Category:Scapegoat